Life in the Streets
by FireCat1234
Summary: Inuyasha is a orphaned hanyou living life in the streets. He struggles to survive in the mass of starving, desperate children where a battle is fought over every last scrape of food. This is civilization at its worst. This is the way of life in Rotterdam.
1. Chapter 1

**Life in the streets**

A small boy sitting on a trash can watched as a group of larger kids fought over a moldy slice of bread. The one who actually found it was quickly beaten up by the larger kids. This was civilization at it's worst. This was life in Rotterdam. In the crowded city there were hundreds, no thousands of starving children. If a parent disagreed with their child, the child was thrown out into the streets without a second thought. No one wanted to help them, the adults considered them to be dangerous and for that reason drove everywhere to avoid mobs.

Now he watched a pair of girls scavenging an alley. One of them it seemed, had found three raisins. She gave one to the other who promptly stole the other two. They got into a fight and the girl who had stolen the raisins emerged victor. She popped the raisin into her mouth while the other girl inspected her wounds.

The boy jumped off the trash can, his long white hair falling neatly into place. He didn't bother looking for something to eat, merely crawling under a tattered tarp between two boxes where he slept. Any food he managed to get would be snatched away from him before he would be able to eat it, so there was no point. Anyway, he had stopped caring about what happened to his body. He stopped caring a long time ago. He merely watched how things worked on the streets while his body ate itself up. He figured that heaven had to be better than this and if he went to hell, will did it wouldn't really matter would it? It couldn't be much worse than this.

The next morning while roaming the streets he found it. A peanut not already found by the older kids. He quickly ate it but it hurt to chew. The older kids saw that he had something to eat and came his way. When he saw this he quickly swallowed it.

"Hey punk" the biggest of them said, lifting him easily by the front of his shirt. "What'cha eating?" He didn't say anything. "I'm talking to you squirt!" "What's your name." He shrugged "Don't have a name do ya?" "Well you're a dirty half-breed mutt so we'll call you Inuyasha!"He threw him roughly into a wall. The newly named Inuyasha stood up feeling slightly dizzy. Later that day his stomach started to hurt really bad. That was the problem, when he did eat something he often vomited it back up. That peanut was more than he usually got in a week, his stomach just wasn't used to it.

He continued to hunt for food the rest of the day as though it really mattered and managed to get some good drinking water out of a gutter. It had a bit of moss but it was still a lot cleaner than the water he usually drank out of the puddles.

When he went back to his sleeping spot he received a big shock. There was a small girl already in there! "What's you're name?" He asked.

She looked at him fearfully before replying "Kagome."

-------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and I hope you review. If I can get more than 3 reviews I'll write the next chapter! -


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends?**

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome's midriff. "She is to well fed to have been on the street long so why was she here?" He thought as he carefully sat against the wall, just out of arms reach.

Kagome caught his glance and looked down. "What wrong?" she asked. Then she saw how thin he was. She gave a little gasp. Inuyasha curiously looked down. He had never thought much about his belly 'cause it was always empty. Then he saw what made her gasp but it wasn't anything new to him. He was so thin his ribcage stuck was out and you could see his spine through the thin layer of skin covering his stomach. He looked like a skeleton.

"I guess you haven't been out here too long. If you look at the other kids you'll notice they're about as skinny as me. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Me and some of my friends were abused so we ran away from home. I've only been out here for a week. My friends were supposed to meet me here. We came across your... house... and decided it would be a good place to meet."

"How old are your friends?" Inuyasha asked.

"Same age as us, why?"

"Nothing" He replied, "It's just that bigger kids usually beat up the small kids around here, so I usually stay away from here."

Just then a voice called. "Kagome? Are you here?"

"Yeah," Kagome shouted back "Come on," she said to Inuyasha. "Trust me they're nice." they climbed out of his lean to and Inuyasha saw a tough looking girl and a large boy standing behind her. He shrank back against the wall.

"Who's this" the girl asked, looking quizzically at Inuyasha. "He looks half starved."

"That's because he is. Sango, Miroku, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha these are my friends."

Sango reached out and tweaked Inuyasha's little dog ears causing him to whimper. "They're so cute!" She exclaimed.

Later when he looked back, Inuyasha never knew how they ended up sitting on the floor talking. "Is it really that bad here?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha pulled up his shirt as an answer, hoping to get the same result as before. He was not disappointed Sango gave a little gasp and began pulling items out of her bag. She shoved several boxes at Inuyasha. He sniffed them suspiciously and asked,

"What is it?"

"It's food!" Sango explained. Opening the package she revealed some chicken and rice. Inuyasha had never seen so much food in his life and gobbled it all down as fast as he possibly could.

"Whoa!" Miroku exclaimed "Slow down!"

Inuyasha gagged slightly as his stomach threatened to barf up his last meal. He forced it back down though, he couldn't afford to waste the precious food.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, looking slightly concerned.

After his stomach settled enough to speak he replied, "This is more food than I get in a month. I don't think my stomaches used to it!" He gagged again but swallowed it down. Smiling slightly he said weakly "It tasted a lot better the first time."

After they had all eaten Sango spread four of the most squishiest mats Inuyasha had ever seen. "What do you do with em?" he asked, bouncing slightly on one.

"You sleep in 'em of course!!!" Kagome exclaimed showing him how to unzip it and slid in. It was the most comfortable thing Inuyasha had ever felt. He should have fallen asleep right away but instead he lay awake for several hours unable to sleep. It wasn't that he wasn't comfortable he just felt strange. 'They shouldn't have given me the food' he realized with a jolt 'Once the other kids realize we have food, we're dead! Ah well, we'll run tomorrow. But where to?' He wondered. 'The river' he decided.


End file.
